


give me a boost

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Jewish Character, M/M, Trans James Madison, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: James celebrates his birthday with Thomas.





	give me a boost

**Author's Note:**

> for jeffmads month, day 16 : james' birthday! have some good old fluff. 
> 
> enjoy!

James is barely awake at two p.m., and then he hears someone knock on the door. He shakes his head and gets up, opening the door to see Thomas and his parents behind him.

"Mazel tov, Jemmy! Happy birthday!" Thomas exclaims, hurling himself towards him and hugging him tight.

"Thank you, Thomas!" James smiles and pulls away softly. "Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson," he says, shaking their hands. They're both tall as hell, although the woman is a little shorter. Thomas is around six foot one right now, while he's stuck miserably at five foot four. It makes him dysphoric sometimes, but what can he do?

"We're taking you... somewhere," Mr. Jefferson says, a smile on his face. James raises an eyebrow, but assumes it's just to a coffee shop or something alike to that.

"I'll ask my parents." James has already been told happy birthday by his parents, but they didn't want to do much for it. He heads towards the kitchen and looks at his mom and his dad. "Hey, mom, dad? The Jeffersons want to take me someplace. So I'll get going."

"Alright," they say in unison. James nods and heads to Mr. Jefferson's car. Thomas sits next to him, hands intertwining and Mrs. Jefferson riding shotgun. Mr. Jefferson starts the engine and he starts driving with a smile.

"You're turning eighteen, right?" Mr. Jefferson asks, looking at him through the windshield visor.

"Yeah," James nods as he leans against Thomas' shoulder. "I love you," he says softly. Thomas grins and kisses the top of his head. As Mr. Jefferson drives, he notices how he doesn't stop at the coffee shop he usually goes to with Thomas. "Where are we going?"

Thomas smiles. "It's a surprise, babe."

James pouts but nods anyway. He squeezes his hand. After a few minutes Mr. Jefferson stops at Planet Parenthood; James' eyes widen, and he looks at his boyfriend for an explanation. "Th-Thomas?" he says softly.

"We're getting you T for your birthday," Thomas explains, and James tears up before getting closer to him, snuggling into him while grinning. "You deserve that much, baby," he says, a hand on his hair.

"Thank you," James says under his breath before he kisses his boyfriend, lips meeting and him relaxing against his touch.

"Let's go, boys," Mrs. Jefferson says.

James and Thomas get up and head to the building. James has his heart in his throat; he didn't expect to start testosterone so soon. He knew he could've started at age sixteen, but his parents still weren't sure about him 'truly' being trans, so they didn't let him. And now that he's eighteen, he can do it. He pushes his sleeve next to his eyes, cleaning them from the tears.

The huge amount of tests happen in a blur; they draw his blood multiple times, and James has a huge grin on his face the whole time. Thomas holds his hand the entire time, making sure he's okay after every test. A few hours later, one of the doctors comes back with a box; it has a syringe and something that reads 'testosterone', next to how many mililiters it is.

"Do you want to do your first shot yourself?" the doctor asks.

"I can try," James says, his hands shaking slightly. He bites his lip as he takes out the testosterone and puts it on the syringe. "Where...?"

"There," the doctor says, pointing at a spot in his leg. "You should switch between them. It's also every week, preferably on the same day of the week."

"Okay," James says. He presses and he hisses in pain before pulling the syringe away, cleaning it and putting it back on its place. "Thank you so much, doc."

"You're welcome, Mr. Madison."

Thomas kisses him and they head out, James' hands still shaking as he holds the package on his hands. "I'm so - thank you so much, Mr and Mrs. Jefferson. I don't -" he tries not to tear up again. "Thank you," he repeats hoarsely.

"It's no problem, James," Mrs. Jefferson says. "You're a good boy."

James lights up at that and snuggles closer to Thomas. You're a good boy, the phrase repeats in his head over and over. He's never felt so light before. When he walks into his house, the Jeffersons tell him they're going to head back home and that he and Thomas can do whatever, before Mrs. Jefferson winks.

"Jane, that's not -" Mr. Jefferson starts.

Mrs. Jefferson grins at him and nods anyway. "See you later, boys. We're picking Thomas up at ten."

"Thank you, mom!" Thomas says, smiling bright.

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing videogames and talking about his transition. Thomas mentions that there's an event at his synagogue of bringing his neighbor for Shabbat, and he suggest taking James there.

"That's a great idea," James nods. "I really wanna know more about your culture and religion."

He nods, smiling. They've always talked about their different upbringings; James' parents are Christian, while Thomas' entire family is Jewish. "I can lend you one of my kippahs," Thomas says.

James smiles and nods. "I'd love that."

Thomas turns off the console and cuddles up with James. "I love you."

James smiles. "I love you too."

"Happy birthday," he tells him for the second time that day. James can only grin. 


End file.
